1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a system for building and delivering computer applications via voice messaging systems and, more particularly, the present invention provides a system for transferred computer applications to leverage voice messaging systems to utilize the complete services of the computer platform upon which the applications are run.
2. Description of the Related Art
The proliferation of the Internet and networks such as corporate intranets and has increased the need for computers to be able to transmit programs and documents to one another and various computer operated devices. Communication between computers at different physical locations has become an essential part of modern business. Hyper Text Markup Language (HTML) is the document format most frequently used to display documents on the World Wide Web. HTML facilitates the transfer of documents via the Internet, but does not assist in the transfer of programs.
Programming, languages such as Java, allow for the creation of small programs that may be attached to web pages and move from computer to computer via the Internet. These Web-based applications or programs have been around for several years and are commonly referred to as “applets.” Applets are able to run on any number of computer platforms without the need to install software or modify the operating system settings of the computer running the applet. When a computer user requests a webpage containing a Java applet, the server automatically transfers the applet to the requesting user's browser. Once received by a browser, the browser typically activates an incorporated Java Virtual Machine and the applet is executed on the client computer by the browser and may receive assistance from the server computer.
Applets are also increasingly delivered via electronic mail (email) as businesses and individuals search for new means of transferring programs from one computer to another. Applets that are commonly sent via electronic mail also include rogue applications such as computer viruses and worms.
Voice messaging systems have also proliferated on telephone networks throughout the world. These systems are largely computerized telephone answering systems that digitize incoming voice messages and store them on disk. Voice messaging systems usually provide auto attendant features that use prerecorded messages to route the telephone caller to the appropriate person, department, or mailbox. Voice messaging systems may also offer advanced features such as directory lookup by parties' names, broadcast messaging, and delayed delivery of pre-recorded voice messages.
Despite the prevalence of voice messaging systems, and an increasing need for methods of transferring computer programs between different computers, computer users presently lack the ability to transfer computer applications via voice messaging systems.